The Forgotten Sister
by Elvish Ears
Summary: What happens when 6th year Harry Potter finds out that he has a sister who has been trapped in an orphanage since the death of his parents? Please Read and Review! CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW UP!
1. Looking at the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, any of the Weasleys, Harry, or the burrow. Those are all property of J.K. Rowling. I do own Sophie, and Timothy Weasley. I am not making any money off this! (Which isn't fair if you ask me! ( )  
  
The Forgotten Sister  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry James Potter woke up, head spinning. It took him a few minutes to realize that he safe at the burrow. He had been dreaming about his parent's death, which he had been imagining time after time ever since his encounter with the dementors, three long years ago.  
  
Harry stood up, and walked quietly out of the room, so not to disturb his best friend Ronald Weasley, and the newest addition to the Weasley family, two-year-old Timothy Weasley, both of whom he was sharing a room with. Harry snuck downstairs to the Weasley kitchen, where pots where cleaning themselves, and French toast and eggs were already cooking themselves.  
  
Harry opened a cabinet, and grabbed a self-filling glass, and filled it with water, then he opened the back door, and walked outside, finally making himself comfortable sitting in the grass next to the garden where millions of gnomes were running wild. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys would be boarding the Hogwarts Express in a few short hours, and Harry could go where he truly belongs, Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sat up abruptly as he heard the back door open and shut behind him. He turned to see little Timmy running towards him, full as energy as he always was even at six in the morning. Before Timmy came up and sat beside him, he ran into the garden, and threw a gnome out beyond the fence.  
  
"Hi." He said importantly to Harry. "I can throw them over the fence now." "Cool." Said Harry, "I can't even throw them that far." Harry looked at Timmy's face, which was bright and eager, even this early in the morning.  
  
"I'm gonna beat George." Timmy exclaimed, "Then, he won't be able to make fun of me anymore." Timmy smiled up at Harry, who smiled back. "Harry, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked the boy curiously.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You can have George if you really want him." Said Timothy. "Thanks." Said Harry, "But you'll want him later on. Why don't you go back upstairs, I'll be there in a second." Timothy got up, and scrambled back inside the burrow without protesting.  
  
Harry looked up at the moon, wondering about what Timothy had said. Had he had a brother or sister? Was it something like Sirius Black, who had been Harry's godfather for his whole life, and yet no one found it important to tell Harry? Harry shook his head again, and turned around to head back into the burrow.  
  
Sophie looked up into the moonlight that was shining into the orphanage through her small window, wondering wistfully if her real parents were looking upon the same moon. She wondered if her parents were out there right now looking for her, hoping to find her, as much as she was hoping to find them.  
  
She shook her head at this. That was every orphan's dream, every orphan wished there mothers and fathers were out looking for them, and then one morning at breakfast, they would sweep in and take them away to live in a mansion, where they would all be a happy family until they died.  
  
Sophie looked out the window again. Her brilliantly green eyes looked down at the street to see a very shaggy black dog looking up at her, almost transfixed. Sophie ignored it, and layback down quietly, so not to disturb the girls she was sharing the room with. She pulled her ponytail holder out of her red hair, and rested her head down on the pillow, waiting for sleep to whisk her away.  
  
The next morning Sophie was being shaken roughly awake by the warden of the orphanage. "Wake up you little brat." She ordered harshly. "There is a man downstairs, a very rich man named Sirius Dursley, who is looking to adopt a girl around eleven years old, and you're the only one we got so get into something decent, smile, and for god's sake behave yourself, it's about time we get rid of you!"  
  
"Good Morning to you to!" said Sophie rather annoyed. She pulled on some pants and a sweatshirt, and pulled back her hair. Anything was better then the orphanage, she thought as she ran down the stairs to the lobby. She stopped dead. The man standing in front of her had shaggy black hair, exactly like the hair of the dog she had seen early that morning.  
  
A/N: Dun, Dun, DUN! Okay pretty lame but the next chapter will come very soon, and I promise it'll be better! This is only my first story, cut me some slack! Please Review! 


	2. Free at last!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. (Even though I wish I did own a mini van...)  
  
The Forgotten Sister  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Harry awoke a few hours later, the smells of waffles, eggs, pancakes, and bacon were drifting up the staircase into the room. Ron was still sleeping (and snoring very loudly) in the bed across from him. Harry looked at the trunk below his bed, and found it apparent why he had awakened.  
  
The pocket sneakascope was humming shrilly inside his trunk. Harry quickly opened the trunk, and stuffed the pocket sneakascope back into Uncle Vernon's old sock again. The good for nothing birthday present Ron had given him in the 3rd year of Hogwarts had been humming throughout his entire summer at the burrow. He had caught Ron late one night, trying to shut it up using Fred's quidittch club. Ever since then, Harry had kept the pocket sneakascope deep in the bottom of the trunk, not that that had help him that much,  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. "Hurry up, or the food will get cold."  
  
"Oh no!" muttered Ron sounding rather annoyed as he sat up in bed. "Not the food! Anything but the food! Take me instead!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "Come on, if we don't hurry, Fred and George will put some Vampire Blood Syrup on the pancakes again!"  
  
Fred and George had been 10x worse then usual since they finally had a joke shop of their own. They had even started selling some of their sweets to muggle children, much to the disgrace of their mum, who kept on exercising her rights to yell at them more often then usual. Even Ginny always had something good to say about the pranks that Fred and George had been pulling lately, with the exploding snaps in the butter, the Weasley Wizard Fireworks exploding every time you opened the door to the basement, and the putting acid pops in the Popsicle boxes.  
  
Not that the rest of the family didn't think it was funny, but they didn't like having to sit down at the dinner table, wondering what Fred and George had done to their food this time.  
  
Ron and Harry pulled their trunks down the stairs, and laid them down with the rest of the Weasley luggage, before sitting down at the table, and switching their plates, with Fred's and George's before they came down to eat.  
  
When the entire family had finished eating, they hulled their stuff out to the Weasley's new Mini Van and headed out for the platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station.  
  
Sophie stared at the man incredulously.  
  
"Hi." Said the man in a gruff voice. "I'm Sirius Dursley."  
  
"Sophie." Said Sophie putting out her hand, never taking her eyes off the shaggy black hair of the man.  
  
The Warden slapped her arm. "It's not polite to stare." She hissed vaguely. She turned to Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Now, Mr. Dursley, you think you would make a good foster parent because...?"  
  
"Well, my wife and I have a son who is about 16 now, and we are most willing to open our arms to a poor orphan." Sirius looked at Sophie. "I work at a drilling company, and I would have more then enough money to support her."  
  
"Right..." said the Warden. "When would you be willing to take her?"  
  
"I will take her when I leave today."  
  
"You heard the man Sophie, go get your bags."  
  
Sophie moved almost robotically up the stairs. She was halfway up the stairs, when she heard the man mutter something, and saw a flash of green light. She went upstairs, and grabbed her stuff from under her bed. She got no goodbye from any of her roommates. On the contrary, they all glared at her when she said goodbye, and walked back out of the room.  
  
When Sophie arrived back into the lobby. Mr. Dursley smiled at her, and told her simply that a car was waiting for her out front and she could go put her things in the trunk. She turned to say goodbye to the Warden.  
  
"Goodbye." She said.  
  
"We'll all miss you dearie." She said with a dazed look on her face.  
  
Sophie walked outside, and with the help of Sirius loaded her stuff into the back of an old van. Sophie got in the back seat, and buckled her seatbelt; unable to believe she was finally escaping the orphanage.  
  
Sirius got into the front seat, and turned to look at her.  
  
"Sorry about this Sophie." He said, sounding truly sorry. And before Sophie could do anything, the man had taken out a short brown stick, pointed it at her and muttered in a low voice, "Imperio!"  
  
A/N: Thanks to every one, (Yes all three of you) who have reviewed me!! It makes me feel more confident to know that someone is reading my stories. (Sob, Sob.)  
  
Also, I do know that yes, Sirius Black has died in the 6th book, but I, (being a dork) refuse to believe that because he is my favorite character!! 


	3. Hermionie's Summer

Note from Confused, and Psycho Author:  
  
Sorry it took so long everybody!! Teachers hand homework out like candy! Who knew 6th grade could be so hard?? ( NE way, Please help me out! Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what I can do to be better! But more important... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah, and blah.  
(Does anyone even read this thing?)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, hurried into the train Station to platform 9 ¾. The train was supposed to leave in three minutes, so they all passed thru the barrier at once, holding hands, and praying the any of the muggles hadn't seen them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley kissed them all on the cheeks, and hurriedly waved them into the train, blowing her nose on a Wandex tissue. Harry and Ron pulled their carts down the hallway, checking each compartment, looking for Hermionie. They had reached the very last compartment, when the least person they would have ever expected came out. It was Victor Krum.  
  
Victor Krum was one of the best Quidittch Seeker in the World. He was a player on the Bulgarian National Team, and he had just finished school last year.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Harry.  
  
Victor blinked.  
  
"Hello to you to." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Hermionie?" Asked Ron. "Is she okay??"  
  
"Hermionie is fine. I came to visit her over the summer, and she is not doing... very well. She will not want to tell anyone about it quite yet."  
  
"Yeah, she'd rather tell you then us?" said Ron pushing past him, and opening the compartment door.  
  
Victor wasn't lying. Hermionie looked awful.  
  
Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she hadn't smiled in weeks. Harry and Ron went and sat next to her. She didn't appear to see them; she just kept on staring into the distance.  
  
"Hermionie." Said Harry softly.  
  
Hermionie snapped out of it, looking around wildly.  
  
"Hermionie... you look terrible, what happened?"  
  
Hermionie looked at Harry, and turned to stare out the window.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Hermionie pedaled her bike up the hill to her house, leaving Victor in the dust. Krum had come to live in England, and to Hermionie's surprise, he had moved into a small house two blocks from Hermionie. He said he came for business reasons, and had fallen in love with the quaint town in which Hermionie lived in; so he decided to buy a house in settle down.  
  
Hermionie knew what he had fallen in love with, and she also knew it wasn't the town.  
  
Victor moved in at the beginning of the summer, and to Hermionie's delight, he would be acting as an assistant to Dumbledore throughout the year.  
  
Hermionie pulled up to her driveway, and parked her bike up into the driveway. Victor came wobbling slowly up next to her.  
  
"I think I like a broom much better." Said Victor, giving her a wide grin as he dismounted his bike. Victor had taken the internship, so he had to take a break from quidittch for a while. He said he was going to try to join the American League. He said he'd make more money that way. Hermionie didn't care as long as he was there with her.  
  
"Victor, I have more homework to do, I'm going to go work on it." Hermionie said, squinting at him because the sun was in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Hermionie." He said. "I'll see you later." He took a hesitant step towards her, and then brushed his lips on hers.  
  
"See you later." She said, smiling at him.  
  
Victor turned around, and walked his bike down the street, and turned the corner.  
  
Hermionie sighed happily. She turned around, and walked her bike into the garage. She put her bike behind her parent's cars, and walked to the house, and opened the door.  
  
Hermionie only had to be a few steps in to know something was wrong. The sink was running, and the window was open. Hermionie cautiously went to the window, and silently closed it. She turned around, and walked into the living room, and screamed.  
  
Her parents were dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Hermionie ran up to her mum to feel her pulse, than she went to her dad. Nothing. Hermionie ran to the kitchen. She had to call the cops. She turned around, and saw a man with long, brown hair, holding a gun, and pointing it at her. Hermionie fainted.  
  
~*End if Flashback*~  
  
"I'm fine." Said Hermionie, looking back at her friends, and giving them a weak smile. "I'm fine." She said again, just to insure it.  
  
A/N: Sorry about leaving you hanging with Sophie!! I'll update very soon!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!! 


	4. Professor Snuffles

Chapter Four  
  
Hermionie was silent throughout the rest of the trip. Krum told Harry, and Ron, how he decided to come work at Hogwarts, and how Dumbledore said he would thrilled if he could be an assistant to the teachers.  
  
Before long, the train was slowing, and students were excitedly running around, looking through open windows, to the castle above.  
  
Ron, Hermionie, Harry, and Victor pulled their luggage down the hallway, and out into the cool night air. The laid their luggage by the large pile, and followed the other students up the grounds, and through the castle front door. When they got inside they found their least favorite person there.  
  
"Potty, Weasel, and Beaver, what a pleasant surprise." Sneered Draco Malfoy as they entered. Malfoy saw Victor, and walked up to him, a nasty grin on his face.  
  
"I remember you." He said maliciously to Krum. "You were the idiot who told me to shut my mouth you're first day here, two years..."  
  
But a tall looking man with blonde hair and glasses interrupted Malfoy.  
  
"Not starting any fights, I trust." Malfoy looked at the man's old robes, and said. "Of course not Professor."  
  
Harry looked startled, he hadn't expected to see a new teacher, but then he remembered that his old one, Professor Umbrige had er.... retired last year.  
  
The Professor looked at Harry. "I'm Professor Snuffles, and I am teaching Defense against the dark arts here this year."  
  
Snuffles. Sirius. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if I could get some extra help this year, in classes. Er, you see, last year, I..."  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter, I would be most delighted to help you some. Now," he said, directing everyone else in the hall. "We should all be heading into the Great Hall, the food will be getting cold, and we have some very anxious first years, who would like to get inside as soon as possible. Go ahead now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. All of you come on."  
  
When Ron, Harry and Hermionie sat down, Ron and Hermionie looked at Harry with opened mouths. Hermionie talked for the first time since the train.  
  
"That isn't, it can't be our snuffles can it? Sirius wouldn't do anything THAT drastic... would he?"  
  
Harry looked back at them.  
  
"I suppose we'll find out sooner or later, won't we?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up that morning in the Gryffindor common room, with light streaming in through the window. He lay there for a few moments, feeling quite happy and worriless. Then he remembered. Sirius. What if he was caught? If it was he, Dumbledore would have known, and he would be making sure that Sirius was okay. Wouldn't he?  
  
In the bed across from him, Ron sat up, and yawned lazily. He looked over at Harry.  
  
"Want to go down to breakfast, I'm starved, and we have to get the schedules early." It was more of a statement then a question, but Harry merely nodded. At least he could find out when he could talk to Professor Snuffles, by getting the schedules.  
  
Harry dressed, and went down to the great hall to eat with Ron. When they got there, they were surprised to find that the great hall was almost entirely full and it was only eight-thirty.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.  
  
"First years right? Excited I expect." Ron reached for the toast, knocking over the jug of apple juice right on to the lap of a fourth year girl.  
  
"Sorry." Said Ron, as the girl jumped up, and reached for her wand. She did a clever little spell to freeze the juice, and move it to the window, where she unfroze it.  
  
She flashed Ron a smile. "No biggie." She said with a small giggle.  
  
The girl got up, and walked quickly out to the hall, looking back at Ron as she left.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Ron.  
  
"No idea." Said Harry. "That's Draco's sister. She came to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" said Ron in disbelief. "Bet her father isn't to pleased."  
  
Harry was about to answer when the owl post came in. Harry looked up, and was very surprised to see Hedwig flying down towards him. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, and immediately started picking at his food. Harry grabbed the note that was tied to Hedwig's yellow talon. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's Snuffles. I have a lesson with your class at 12:00 today. Come by at about 10:30 alone. I have something that I have to explain to you. Just be there.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry quickly shoved the letter into his pocket. If he wasn't supposed to bring anyone, then he wouldn't tell Ron and Hermionie just yet.  
  
"Whose that from?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hagrid." Harry lied quickly. He say's he'd like us to come over about 10:30 today."  
  
"Cool." Said Ron cheerfully. "I think I've found a use for those treacle tarts he made us last time. Door stoppers!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aren't you coming Harry?" asked Hermionie that afternoon.  
  
"I don't feel very good." Lied Harry. "You should go ahead, tell Hagrid I said Hi."  
  
"Okay." Said Ron. "We'll see you later then."  
  
As soon as they had left, Harry had jumped to his feet, and out of the portrait hole, down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When he got there, Professor Snuffles was sitting at his desk with a little girl, about eleven sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said softly.  
  
"Hi Sirius." Said Harry with a smile. "Nice dye job." Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. Harry, I have something very important to tell you. It'll come as a shock but, Harry," he hesitated. "meet you're sister."  
  
A/N: Oh yes, the sweet element of surprise on Harry. NE way, I want to re- thank all of my reviewers, and my readers, who aren't reviewing. (Yes, I'm pretending lots of people read my story, but just don't review.) The Sophie thing, I couldn't update her because she's under the imperious curse, and it would have given away half the story line. New chapter update very soon!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Dumbledore Goes Dark

Okay, you are all probably ticked at me and I don't blame you. My freakin' computer froze every time that I logged on to fanfiction.net so I couldn't update. My million (okay, 5) readers waiting to see where this soap opera is going. Well, it isn't going anywhere currently. In this chapter Harry yells a lot... and if you love Dumbledore and stuff I give you permission to flame me for making him somewhat evil in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking from the girl with red hair, to Sirius.  
  
"Sophie Potter." Said Sirius, his gaze never leaving Sophie's body. "We lost her after Voldemort destroyed your house." Sirius's gaze finally left the girl, to stare into Harry's eyes. "We thought... we thought she was dead, we felt no need to cause you anymore grief."  
  
Harry's hands were shaking as he tore away from Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Cause me grief." He said calmly, now shaking violently as he lost control. "CAUSE ME GRIEF!! THAT MEMOROY HAS BEEN CAUSING ME GRIEF FOR SIX YEARS, AND NO ONE SEEMED TO MIND THEN!!" yelled Harry.  
  
He took a deep breath, which was his way of calming himself down.  
  
"I guess what I'm wondering, is WHY THE HELL TELL ME NOW?"  
  
"Because!" said Sirius, looking more like a madman then he had many years ago when he was in the papers. "Because...let me tell you the whole story. I was doing business for Dumbledore in Italy. I was roaming the streets as a sweet innocent stray, when I noticed a small girl looking out of her window straight at me. I knew who it was at once. She had the trademark eyes, and your mother's hair. I-I knew she had to come with me."  
  
"WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN WRONG??" demanded Harry. "What if this is some lonely orphan, who has no connection with the wizarding world huh? What THEN?" Harry took a breath.  
  
"And if the ministry caught you? What would happen if Dumbledore got punished for smuggling a psycho into the school Professor Snuffles? What if Snape found out or a student recognized you, or the dementors come or-"  
  
"SOAP!" demanded Sirius.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I slapped myself when I wrote this, but I thought I might leave it in for a few laughs.)  
  
"It's all taken care of. Dumbledore knows and I am perfectly safe..."  
  
The color drained from Sirius's godson's face.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry pointed at the door, where Dumbledore, and 9 dementors were entering the room.  
  
A/N: I know, too short. But I'm building up for what happens next chapter. Read and Review!! 


End file.
